


A Simple Wish

by silversymphony



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversymphony/pseuds/silversymphony
Summary: Noctis has held a crush on his closest friend for years and he was waiting to be the perfect height only to be able to kiss him.





	

If someone was to ask Noctis if he had an issue with height, he would probably fight them - with snarky comments - seeing as he’s of a perfectly acceptable height, thank you very much. But that didn’t mean that they were completely mistaken. This fell more into character when two of his best friends towered him so easily and how he had hoped that he could one day achieve a more convenient height so that he could maybe possibly be able to kiss one of them. Or something. 

Noctis had noticed he had run into this hurdle by the age of 13 when it was getting to be far too obvious just how much of a height difference Ignis had on him. But then again, the fact that he was slightly older in the first place had a lot to do with that extra height. Still, Noctis had felt it unfair that, in many ways, he still looked far too much like a child.

On his birthday, from that point on, somewhere in the back of his mind he had also made a wish to grow taller than Ignis as he blew out the candles to his cake, blush hidden as he realized that Ignis had been watching him expectantly. 

“Anything in particular you wished for this year?” Ignis had inquired then. And Noctis had simply shrugged and stuffed cake into his mouth simply to avoid the subject altogether. 

It was a particular emotion he had suddenly noticed when it came to Ignis and he tried his best to remember the earlier days with the older boy often then. He had the smallest memory of giving Ignis small pecks on his cheeks if they were sitting down on the ground, reading, as Noctis was being told it was time for bed. When he remembered that, he felt his face heat up and from time to time, if Ignis noticed, Ignis would place the back of his hand on Noctis’ forehead to make sure he hadn't caught a sickness somewhere in the midst of his ‘adventures’ with Iris. 

If only he knew the reason. 

“Noctis, are you sure you don't have a fever?” Ignis asked, sizing up the younger man. 

Noctis remembered the times when Ignis would dip his head slightly lower so that both their foreheads met to compare temperatures and that in itself caused Noctis’ face to grow hotter and redder and Noctis often found himself pushing Ignis away and simply holing himself away for the rest of those evenings. 

 

By the age of 17, Ignis had started to take more of a role besides his uncle as his training as an advisor started to take front seat to mostly everything else besides his regular studies. There were many a night in which Noctis would find Ignis had lost plenty of his composure due to the fact that he had had such an exhausting few days. 

As Noctis had found on many an occasion the sleeping older boy passed out on top of his notes over the desk, Noctis would chuckle at the sight and pull up a chair next to him, watching the simple breathing patterns Ignis had in his deep sleep before growing tired himself and going to fetch a blanket to drape over Ignis, not daring to interrupt his sleep. 

In those types of occasions, he had fought himself to not kiss Ignis’ cheek, as a way of a good night signal they had when they were children but he had felt that simply moving the strands of hair on Ignis’ forehead away from that face that kept growing more handsome with age was a good enough deed for him to do. 

Around this time he had also started to build up his friendship with Prompto and started to live on his own. Living alone afforded him some freedom, space away from the stuffiness that living at the Citadel had often brought along. 

He did miss having Ignis within a reasonable distance, however. 

“Noctis, you have plenty of easy access to have a better balanced diet than this junk you seem to call food.” Ignis berated him about his choice of nutritional items often. 

“It’s not like I eat much here to begin with. I eat out a lot with Prompto,” he said, shrugging into the couch as Ignis finally paid him attention. 

“I see that’s going well? I’m glad to hear you’re finally allowing yourself some school friends.” 

At the cusp of 18, Ignis was starting to look incredibly unfair in the way his features had started to take a more mature tone. Every bit of him was starting to be devastatingly handsome and—

“... Noctis?” 

Spacing out while in the middle of a conversation was probably not the wisest thing to do. Especially not when Noctis was concentrating on the shadows that Ignis’ jaw caused on his neck, or the way his lips just seemed to flow so easily with each and every word. _Sunk_ , was the only word he had often told himself when he had caught himself hopelessly paying such attention to Ignis’ very existence. 

“Noctis?”

“What?” 

“Will you ever bring Prompto along for his majesty to meet? I’m sure he’d be delighted to know that you’ve finally taken further interest in your schooling in such a manner.” 

Ignis had such lovely fingers, Noctis came to notice. He watched those hands a lot often when Ignis was preparing dinner. Especially when he took his space in front of the sink, arms crossed as he babbled on about his day to Ignis. Certain anecdotes earned him soft chuckles while others caused Ignis to take a more proper tone and scolded him about them. 

 

It was a simple life - a messy life if you took a gander at his living situation sometimes - but he had treasured just about everything about his living situation. His apartment was never truly too quiet especially when Prompto would come over and when Ignis and Gladio would loiter about and they would play games until unspeakable hours of the night. On many of those situations, Noctis would often fall asleep before anyone else and he could have sworn that Ignis ruffled his hair right after placing a blanket over him so he wouldn’t catch cold too easily. He often drifted deeper to sleep with a smile on his face because of that. 

 

“Have you ever told him that you like him?” Prompto asked out of nowhere one day. 

Noctis had just about spit his drink unceremoniously and ungracefully tried to feign ignorance about the subject. “Tell who what now?” 

“Ignis,” Prompto took a sip from his soda, passing Noctis napkins to clean himself and his general vicinity with. “It’s pretty obvious that you have a huge crush on him.” 

Noctis groaned and tried his best to change the subject fruitlessly on many an occasion and he found himself being watched from the corner of his eye often, Prompto smiling at him cutely when he had been found out where his attention had been at with Ignis. 

“No,” Noctis finally indulged Prompto the answer to the question. 

“Why’s that?” 

The two had been playing a fighting game alone, Prompto being courteous enough to hit the pause button so that he would have his complete attention on his best friend. 

“It’s silly, really,” Noctis sighed and squeaked as Prompto poked his side with a finger. “Okay, okay. I kind of have been waiting to maybe get a little more up there in height? It’d be nice if I reached his?”

“For what?” Prompto asked, slightly bewildered. 

Noctis mumbled the reply and got poked mercilessly by Prompto until he couldn’t take it any longer. 

“So that I can kiss him perfectly on the lips!” 

Prompto’s squeal at the answer had been obnoxiously loud but what hit the final nail on the coffin was how Prompto poked at him for being so cute for blushing as heavily about it as he had been doing then. 

“You are just about the cutest boy!” Prompto cooed as he smushed Noctis’ cheeks in his hands. 

That night the room got significantly messier as Noct threw just about every single snack at Prompto who kept making weird noises at him that evening. 

Ignis scolded him heavily the next day for irresponsibly wasting food like that. 

 

By the age of 18, Noctis had resigned himself that his height had finally reached a peak and it was probably just about time that he gathered himself and properly confessed his feelings to Ignis. 

Noctis and Ignis had a tendency to sometimes butt heads. Not often, or as deeply as the night he realized that his father’s health had been deteriorating and no one had bothered to tell him about it. No one especially Ignis. His emotions had gotten the best of him, seeing the reality that his becoming king would eventually take, his father then gone and the kingdom’s fate falling on his shoulders. He had hoped earnestly that he wouldn’t become Lucis’ King until a great deal later in life but the reality of the toll the wall was taking on King Regis was so blatantly obvious and there, simply kept from his sight for a while now. 

But after the dust had finally settled, Noctis had learned to take Ignis’ words to heart. He had even subjected the poor man to his horrible attempts at cooking and the two would wind up sick from these adventures a couple of times before Ignis had resigned himself to just letting Noctis take care of simpler things as he cooked dinner for the two of them twice or even three times a week. 

This sort of slow encouragement had culminated in his failed attempts at making a cake and the time was running out on Noctis as Ignis’ 20th birthday crept up on him further. 

When the 7th of February rolled around, Prompto had encouraged Noctis to simply buy a cake for Ignis but his stubbornness had gotten the best of him then. He had been lucky enough that the cake hadn’t exploded in the oven but it had been a rather lackluster wannabe cake if he had ever seen one. Noctis sighed at it and chose to hide it in the refrigerator before he ventured out to buy a couple of more edible slices for the two of them to have once Ignis dropped by. 

“Noct...” 

Noctis heard his name and cringed as soon as he toed off his shoes and groaned as found Ignis staring at the cake disaster in the fridge, an unreadable look on his face as the two stared at each other. 

“Ugh, please don’t even look at that abomination. I’m not sure why I thought it a good idea to even give it the proper fridge space when it’s such a wreck.” 

Ignis didn’t heed the warning and instead chose to poke at the concoction and drag the finger back to his mouth to get a taste of the failed cake. 

“Actually, it isn’t a horrid taste. Definitely an acquired taste but still seemingly edible.” 

Noctis hadn’t exactly tried out the cake so the burst of laughter that escaped him as Ignis contemplated the taste bubbled out of him loudly. 

“Please don’t poison yourself on your birthday, Ignis. Here,” he placed the box with the two slices of actually edible cake on the table and beckoned Ignis to join him. “These two I’m positive are delicious so please have a slice of this instead.” 

Ignis chuckled and made his way towards the twin slices of cake that held small chocolate medallions that exclaimed “Happy Birthday!” cheerfully on them. 

“Happy birthday, Ignis! I shall continue to hope that life has many of them in store for you.” Noctis watched as Ignis took a dollop of icing from the top of the cake with a fork and savored the topping, the smile on his face spreading suddenly. 

“Noct, you didn’t have to—” 

Noctis knew that he didn’t have to go out of his way to make such a fuzz for Ignis’ birthday. He knew because Ignis had told him to not make it so, but for many a year in their lives, they had been together. And for a greater part of those years, Noctis had always thought of Ignis as so much more. So when he had tugged on Ignis’ shirt to draw his face closer to his and finally took that kiss he had always wanted to have from Ignis’ lips, his entire being shuddered in delight to have finally found the courage to do so. 

Ignis, eyes wide as he realized what was happening, couldn’t fully register what was happening but the clumsy kisses that Noctis placed on his lips were still a very welcomed surprise. 

“Noct,” he started as the two pulled away. “I never know what goes on in your head, Noct, and this is…” 

“Yeah?” 

Ignis watched the blush spread on Noctis' face and it was then that Ignis realized what the blushing he had often caught Noctis with had meant all those years. “Since when?” 

“Six years ago.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Noctis kicked the air at his feet and shrugged. “I always hoped I would get to a better height to reach you from and, well, happy birthday?” 

Ignis smiled and it was soon enough that Noctis was mirroring that smile. The adorable shade of pink suddenly more prominent on his cheeks and it was then that the resolve he had to keep himself at a fair distance from the prince finally fell apart. 

He took a step forward, lifted Noctis’ chin with his lithe fingers and brought his face closer to his for another kiss. Sweet and simple yet giving. And when Ignis suddenly felt a nudge upwards on his lips, he realized that Noctis had pushed himself on the tip of his toes. His laughter was soft and as he felt Noctis’ arms drape themselves over his shoulders, he wrapped his behind Noctis’ back and smiled into the beautiful kiss he had been gifted for his birthday. 

It was the best birthday Ignis had had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> A late happy birthday to precious boy Ignis~ ^^


End file.
